bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumbler
The Rumbler will be a new Big Daddy type introduced in BioShock 2, specializing in defensive combat. It will possess superior firepower compared to his earlier brethren, although seemingly at the cost of some of their bulk. It will behave like the other Big Daddies but will have a completely different arsenal. It can fire Miniature Turrets that will lay down suppressing fire and enabling him to take down multiple enemies at once. While those turrets attack his assailant (or assailants), he will get behind them and fire RPGs at it's target. Both RPGs and turrets are susceptible to Telekinesis and Sonic Boom. Appearance The Rumbler is noted to be somewhat thinner in appearance than the Bouncer, however, with less external armor. The helmet of the Rumbler has six portholes, two in front (One slightly larger than the other) and four on the sides. The suit worn by the Rumbler is an armored diving suit with multiple buckles to latch onto the shoulder-mounted Grenade Launcher. The Rumbler looks as if it were sloppily created from spare parts. This is most likely due to the fact that it was created many years after Rapture descended into disrepair. Attacks So far, the Rumbler has been observed to perform two types of attack: *In the first, he throws a deployable turret to the ground, which starts attacking the player. *In the second, he fires a rocket at the player from a shoulder-mounted Grenade Launcher. It is likely he will have some sort of melee attack. Strategy The Rumbler's attacks seem to be primarily projectile-based, so Telekinesis could be the most effective weapon in taking it out. Sonic Boom could also help in reflecting the Rumbler's turret/rocket back at it. It is also recommended to hack the turrets it will deploy, or otherwise subdue them to make the fight easier. Other than that, it is very possible standard Big Daddy strategies may apply to the Rumbler, such as using electricity-based weaponry and exploding the oxygen tank on its back. History The Rumbler was developed by one of Sofia Lamb's followers after the events of the original Bioshock. Due to Splicers getting stronger as well as mastering the ability to take down the traditional Big Daddies (usually by swarming them over in large numbers), a new Big Daddy model was required, one more powerful and capable of dealing with several enemies at once. The end result of this was the Rumbler. Trivia *The Rumbler is based on a Big Daddy model, the Slow Pro, that got cut from the original BioShock (this can be seen by the fact that their helmet design is identical). Originally, it would still fire rockets but instead of deploying turrets it would have a powerful melee attack using a giant hook, rivalling even that of the Bouncer. *The Rumbler's shoulder-mounted RPG cannon looks like a Grenade Launcher with the back end sawn off. The Rumbler also appears to fire it by pulling a hinge held in its right hand. It uses its left hand to throw turrets and (presumably) punch the player at melee range. Video thumb|left|300px Category:Enemies Category:BioShock 2